Senzai Series 3: Kid Gohan
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Story contains Sex Romance and Child Sex NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN
1. Chapter 1

Kid Gohan

Chapter 1;

The Return of Senzai

A year has passed since Senzai left Gohan. Gohan passed by Senzai in the halls at school, and always said hi. He never told was parents why they broke up, but he did say that it was over between them. He said that he didn't want to put Senzai in anymore trouble, and even with the new law he still wanted to play it safe.

It all started again, a normal morning of eating breakfast, and driving to school. Senzai walked passed Gohan in the hall, but this time it wasn't a regular hello.

Gohan stopped in front of Senzai, and politely asked "Can I please speak with you."

Gohan pushed Senzai into a quiet area, and sat next to him.

(Gohan) "I can't stop thinking about you, I'm head over hills in love with you."

(Senzai) "I know, but we went through this after the trial, and I told you that I liked little boys."

(Gohan) "I know, and I had Bulma make a transformation device that can turn me back into a kid. I really love you Senzai, and I'll do anything to be with you."

(Senzai) "I see, don't think that just because your not a kid that I don't love you. Your beautiful Gohan, but the sex is nicer when you were that chubby little boy who's thick warm butt cheeks closed on my penis. When will that machine be ready."

(Gohan) "Dunno, but I just wanted to let you know that she is making one. Wanna come over tonight?"

(Senzai) "Sure, I don't have anything else better to do."

(Gohan) "What have you been doing to pleasure yourself sexually?"

(Senzai) "I was masturbating to pics of boys showing their butt's, and what about you?"

(Gohan) "Let's just say Kaz and Shagoya got what they wanted. I did like it, but I miss your presence."

(Senzai) "If that machine works, then I'll no longer need masturbation, because I'll have a fat warm booty."

Senzai walked away from Gohan, and spotted Shagoya and Kaz in the commons. He approached them, and said "Sup boys, how's it hangin."

(Kaz) "Great my brotha, we got a piece of your ex."

(Senzai) "He told me everything. I guess you can consider that payment for my case."

(Shagoya) "We heard of your little problem, and we want to help."

(Senzai) "Problem, what're you guys talking about?"

(Kaz) "None of us really get along, and we wanna be good wich-ya. We know ya like little boys, and we lookin to help you wit dat problem."

(Senzai) "What are you planning on doing?"

(Shagoya) "My brother's friend has a little brother who's about 12-years old. We paid him to let you fuck him in the ass."

(Senzai) "Gohan said that he had a machine that would transform him into a kid again, so I'm planning on being loyal to him."

(Shagoya) "He even let us take a pic of his ass."

Shagoya handed Senzai the pic, and Senzai stared at it like he was in a trance. The boy had a brown skinned fat butt just like any other child has, and Senzai was admiring it.

(Senzai) "When are we doing this?"

(Shagoya) "His folks are out of town this whole week, and his big bro is holding down the fork."

(Senzai) "Can the kid cook?"

(Shagoya) "Oh yeah, the kid's Mexican, so he loves to cook Mexican food. He said today would be fine, and we were just coming to talk to you about it."

(Senzai) "I'll be there, but I just have to cancel something with Gohan."

It was lunch time when Senzai broke the news to Gohan, but Gohan didn't care much. Gohan didn't know that Senzai was going over to Shagoya's friend's house, because Senzai didn't tell him.

The rest of the day quickly flew by, and Shagoya, Kaz, and Trenet, Shagoya's friend, were walking Senzai to the house where the little boy was waiting.

They finally arrived to the little Red brick apartment in the suburbs of West City, and are outside the door talking.

(Trenet) "My little brother is on the 2nd floor, and he's going to answer the door for you. My parents aren't there, so you two are 100% alone."

Senzai walked into the building, and traveled to the 2nd floor. He knocked on the door, and it opened.

The little boy was wearing a Black T-Shirt, Black sweat pants, and long Black hair.

He had a normal American voice as he said "Hi I'm Trenet's brother Michael, and you must be Senzai."

(Senzai) "Yep, how you doin?"

The boy let him in, and they both sat at the table. The kid prepared an perfect dinner Tacos, and had everything nicely arranged.

(Senzai) "I see you can cook."

(Mike) "Yep, I didn't want this just to be a prostitution thing. I wanted it to be a date."

They started to eat, and begin to chat.

(Senzai) "How's school goin?"

(Mike) "Not bad, but don't question me about school if your going to fuck me."

(Senzai) "I understand, but I'd like to know about you. Tell me about your family."

(Mike) "My mother is a nurse, my father is a cop, and my brother goes to your school. I go to George St. Middle School, and I'm going to Jetson in two years. Where are you going to College?"

(Senzai) "I'm going to West City University."

They ate, and it is around 6 o'clock, and the phone rings. Mike answers it, and Senzai sits on the bed.

Mike shuts the door, and sits next to Senzai.

(Mike) "My brother just called, said he isn't coming home tonight. We have all night to have a good time."

(Senzai) "How do you want to start?"

Mike pulled off his shirt, and then pulled down his pants. Senzai then did the same thing.

He layed Mike on his back, and starting making out with the little boy. He flipped him over on his stomach, and began to massage his butt. Have then opened his cheeks, and started slamming his penis in the fat butt hole.

He started speeding up, and Mike was moaning. Senzai massaged his shoulders, and moved his hands down the nude boy.

(Senzai) "How does that feel?"

(Mike) "It feels good, but when year about to cum, just let me know."

(Senzai) "Why did you want to do this?"

(Mike) "My brothers paid me, and I want to feel what a big dick is like in my ass."

Senzai pined him to the bed, and started plunging in real deep. He did this for 30-minutes, and he was giving Mike a hand job.

Mike began to cum, and Senzai about to cum as well. He viciously slammed into the boy's butt, and was going at maximum speed.

Mike squeezed his cheeks, and that felt so good that Senzai streamed inside the boy.

Senzai climbed off of him, and layed beside him.

(Mike) "That was good, I will let you screw me any other time."

Senzai didn't respond, because he fell asleep.

(Author to Readers)

A third story involving the two lovers Senzai, and Gohan starts with Senzai betraying Gohan.

Please review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Senzai's Problem

It was around 6 in the morning when Michael woke Senzai, and it was dark and rainy outside.

Senzai hopped in the shower, and thought about Gohan.

(Senzai Thinking) "Why did I do that to Michael? I love Gohan, but Michael is also good."

Suddenly the curtains open, and Mike was climbing in with him.

(Mike) "You were good yesterday. I only agreed to this, because I was paid. I'm also a little freak, so if you want you can bust another nut in me."

Senzai finished washing up, and climbed out of the shower. He got dressed, and headed to Jetson High.

He was walking down the hall towards his locker, and saw Kaz, Shagoya, and Trenet waiting for him.

(Trenet) "How was my little bro? I went to Shagoya's house for the night to let you guys have some extra fun."

(Senzai) "He wasn't bad, but I'm still staying with Gohan."

(Shagoya) "Live a double life, and get to asses."

(Trenet) "my brother doesn't like him like that, but Gohan does."

(Senzai) "I was taking a shower, and he came in there wanting me to bust another nut in him. I still don't want cheat on Gohan."

Gohan tapped Senzai on the shoulder, and said "Come over to my house tonight, because I've got a surprise for you.", and kept walking.

(Trenet) "If my brother really likes you, then he'll keep trying to get with you. He had a girlfriend who left him, and he kept chasing her for months."

(Senzai) "Your saying even if I don't like him, he'll keep trying to date me anyway."

(Trenet) "Yep, but this time he can tell on you, and get you put back in jail."

(Senzai) "That's what I don't want. I can't get in to WCU with child sex cases on my record. What should I do Trenet?"

(Trenet) "Try to explain to him that it was just a prostitution job, and not a love thing."

(Shagoya) "That might not work, so try explaining to Gohan, but only if he catches you with the boy."

Senzai walked off, and proceeded to his first period class. The day flew by, and it was time for Senzai to head over to Gohan's house.

He looked at his phone, and saw he had a text from Trenet's little brother, which said "Come over after school." He replied "OK.", and began towards Trenet's house.

He then got a text from Gohan, which said "Where are you, I wanted to walk to my house together. You didn't forget about my surprise did you?"

Senzai replied "No, but I have something important to do first, and I'll be there at 5. I'll text you when I'm on my way."

Gohan then sent "OK great! My Mom and Dad are happy that your coming over again, and can't wait to see you."

He knocked on the door, and Mike answered the door.

(Mike) "Are you here to bust that second nut."

(Senzai) "No, but I have to talk to you about something serious."

Mike invited him into the living room, and they both sat on the couch. Mike held his hand, and looked into Senzai's eyes.

(Mike) "What is it Senzai?"

(Senzai) "Do you understand that we only had sex, because it was a prostitution job."

(Mike) "Yeah I know, but I want it to be more than that."

(Senzai) "I'm sad to say that it couldn't be more than that. I'm already in a relationship with someone, so I cannot be with you."

(Mike) "Yeah you can, just leave the other person and stay with me. I want you Senzai, and I'm not letting you get away so easily. I let that happen to a girl, because I turned gay, but if it takes my whole life, then I will spend the rest of my life chasing after you until I have you."

(Senzai) "A little boy shouldn't like to be slammed in the butt by a big wang, so try busting your own nut by masturbating. That should make you straight again, and please don't text me."

(Mike) "Either you be with me, or I'm telling the cops that you molested me."

The door opened, and Trenet walked through.

(Trenet) "Did you explain it to him yet?"

(Senzai) "I did, but your theory about him calling the cops was correct."

(Trenet) "I o you want to start heading over to Gohan's, so go ahead, and I'll explain it to him."

Senzai began walking to Mount Pow's, and texted Gohan.

He finally arrived to the mountain house, which he hasn't been to in a year. He knocked on the door, and Goku answered.

(Goku) "Hey Senzai, it's good to see you again. Are you and Gohan back together?"

(Senzai) "We sure are, I hope I didn't break his heart when we did."

(Goku) "He seemed pretty down, but today he seemed real cheerful. He is up in his room if you want to see him."

Senzai walked up to Gohan's room, and knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Senzai saw the beautiful 10-year old boy he also loved.

(Author to Readers)

Gohan is once again a little kid, and is looking to pleasure Senzai.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Sex With A Child

Gohan shut the door, and Senzai's eyes were traveling up and down the little boy.

(Gohan) "Surprise, happy to see me."

(Senzai) "Yeah kid, you did what I wanted you to do. That's a good boy."

Gohan tapped his penis with his hand, and said "I see your hard now, wanna do it before it goes away?"

Senzai then thought of Michael, and decided to say "Yeah little guy, let's do it."

Gohan took off his purple gi, and his in his boxers. He pulled down his boxers, bent over, pointed his butt towards Senzai, and slapped his butt, while sticking out his tongue.

Senzai rubbed his hand across it, unzipped his fly, and started pumping his dick in and out of Gohan's butt. He started doing it faster and faster, and wasn't looking to stop soon.

Gohan was smiling as Senzai started smashing the half Saiyans butt.

(Gohan) "I only want to be a kid for you not for anyone else. When we're done, I'm turning back to normal."

Senzai wasn't paying attention, because he was to busy licking in between Gohan's cheeks. He started rubbing his nose in the butt, and then Gohan farted.

Senzai flew back, and smothered his face in his hands coughing.

(Gohan) "Does it smell good Senzai?"

Senzai shoved him down, and started slamming real hard into the boy. All you could hear is CLAP CLAP CLAP Clap, the sound of Senzai's hips connecting with Gohan's ass.

It took 3 minutes for Senzai to cum, and Gohan was exhausted. They both put their clothes on, and went down to dinner when Chi-Chi called.

Senzai sat next to Gohan, and Chi-Chi put a big plate of food in front of them.

(Chi-Chi) "It's good to see you back in the picture Senzai. Gohan was bringing home a different man everyday, and it's nice to know he is finally back with the one that makes him happy."

(Senzai) "I know you guys are happy, and Gohan is too. I won't do anything to mess it up, and I will try to keep him happy."

(Gohan) "I'm not that hard to keep happy, am I?"

(Goku) "The Son boys are easily kept happy when we're given food."

Everyone laughs, then Senzai receives a text. He opens his phone, and it is from Michael. He shut the phone, and decided to spend the rest of the day with Gohan.

(Author to Reader)

Senzai tries to make his point clear about being with Gohan to Michael, but it doesn't work.

Please review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4;

Michael's Not Done

It is another day at Jetson High, and Senzai is starting his day as he normal did. He saw the 3 ex-bullies hanging out with Gohan, and he was worried that Gohan would find out about Michael.

He walked over to them, and said "Hey guys, whats up."

Trenet turned towards Gohan, and then looked at Senzai.

Gohan happily said "Hi again.", and right then Senzai knew that everything is fine.

(Senzai) "What're you doing hanging out with these 3 guys Gohan?"

(Gohan) "I was going to ask you the same thing, you were hanging out with them a few days ago. They're not that mean anymore, and they said they were friends with you."

(Senzai) "Yeah we are."

Senzai was feeling nervous, but Gohan didn't notice anything wrong. Gohan walked away, and left the 4 alone.

(Senzai) "I guess explaining to Mike didn't work out."

(Trenet) "Nope, and my parents are back today, so you really need to watch your back."

(Kaz) "I'd tell Gohan if I was you."

(Senzai) "The little guy would be devastated, and I love him. I don't want to ruin anything with him, because the time without him was really hard."

(Shagoya) "I want you to ruin stuff, so I can move in on him. How was he as a kid?"

(Senzai) "He was awesome, and I'm definitely not letting that happen, I love him, and he loves me."

(Trenet) "You need to tell Gohan. I'm going to talk to my brother again, and maybe he'll come to reason."

(Senzai) "Great, and I'll think about telling Gohan."

(Shagoya) "I also have a little brother who isn't so attached to people. He's looking for a way to get some money, so if you and Gohan break it off, then come see him for sex."

(Senzai) "We're not going to break it off."

Senzai walked off, and saw Gohan hanging in a little seating area, but didn't go over there. Instead he went to his first period class, which Gohan was in.

Throughout the day, Senzai ignored and avoided Gohan, but after school he saw Michael waiting for someone, and he knew it wasn't Trenet. It was him.

(Author to Readers)

Oh my, Michael isn't done with Senzai, and he waits for him outside of Jetson. What do you think will happen next.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 25;

Finding Allies

Shinnok has just arrived in the Netherrealm, and is greeted by the devil Mario Cortesi.

Shinnok rises to his feet, and noticed that he was in the devil's Throne Room.

(Cortesi) "Welcome back Shinnok, I look forward to torturing you again."

(Shinnok) "I was killed by a little alien boy."

Cortesi let out a devilish laugh, and said "A boy, who would've thought a fallen god would fall at the hands of a little boy."

(Shinnok) "I want to ask all of the Netherrealm people for their help. Can I count on you to ask them Lord Cortesi."

He laughed again, and said "You expect me to help the forces of light? You must be out of your damn mind, because I was sent here by the Shaolin Monk Liu Kang."

(Shinnok) "The alien child is stronger then us, and Nat needs our help. We know that Goku is planning to take over the 6 realms, even the Netherrealm. If we don't help him, then you won't be in charge of the Netherrealm."

Cortesi stood up, and walked over to a computer. He then pulled up a video of how Goku killing Shinnok, and he sat back down on his throne.

He took a sip of his coffee, cleared his throat, and said "He is a strong boy if he defeated you with one blow to the head, and then cut your throat."

(Shinnok) "Can you see what's happening now?"

(Cortesi) "At this very moment, on this day of February 14, Nat is climbing a rope ladder, preparing to enter the ship of the alien child."

(Shinnok) "He will lose without our help, and if you want to keep your throne, then you must help us defeat Goku Jr."

(Cortesi) "Your correct, but I won't get the others to help us. We can go, but we need more time to find them."

(Shinnok) "I know of a portal to escape through, and it looks like they were in the jungle of Edenia."

(Cortesi) "I can teleport us to the coordinates of the portal."

Cortesi grabbed Shinnok's hand, and teleported them to the coordinates given to him. They traveled through the portal, and then went through the Edenian portal. However, they didn't know where the Edenian Jungle was.

(Cortesi) "Do you know where the jungle is?"

(Shinnok) "No, but an Earthrealm citizen approaches."

Cortesi and Shinnok appeared in front of the citizen, who jumped back.

(Shinnok) "I am Shinnok, you know me from your leader Nat."

(Citizen) "What do you want, you traitor."

(Shinnok) "Do you know where the Edenian forest is?"

(Citizen) "Yeah, but why should I tell them to you?"

Cortesi grabbed him by the throat, lifted him to eye level, and said "If you don't help us, then Nat will lose the battle against Goku Jr. If you want to live to see tomorrow, then you will give us the coordinates to the jungle."

He then slammed him to the ground, and the man spoke the coordinates. They teleported to the jungle, and they arrived just in time.

They landed behind the crowd of Wu Shi warriors, and saw that Gonlon and Nat were prepared to fight.

Cortesi ran to the front of the crowd, and yelled "STOP!"

He jumped in between the two, and said "Your Gonlon, Goku Jr's right hand man, correct?"

(Gonlon) "Yes, and your supposed to be in the Netherrealm. Why are you here lord of the Underworld?"

(Cortesi) "I am aware that Goku wants to take over all realms, including the Netherrealm. Goku Jr will not take my throne, and I'm here to help Nat in battle, so you'll be fighting me."

(Gonlon) "I am prepared to do so."

(Author to Readers)

The lord of the Underworld, Mario Cortesi, is prepared to take on the alien threat alongside Nat. Will he defeat Gonlon, keep reading to find out.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

I've had a complaint about my dialogue style, and I always like to interact with my readers.

A poll is up until Feb. 25th, and it asks and gives examples of dialogue. Here are the choices.

Style A: (Nat) "I am a Shaolin Monk."

Style B: Nat said "I am a Shaolin Monk.

If you want a change in my dialogue style, then vote to make a difference. However, for this chapter I will write in style A "Play Format."

Chapter 6:

Explaining Love

Michael had arrived home from speaking with Senzai, and his brother is making themselves something to eat.

(Michael) "What you making?"

(Trenet) "Some Taquitos, why were you at our school?"

(Michael) "I wanted to talk to Senzai, and I was lucky enough to get a word with Gohan."

(Trenet) "What was his reaction?"

(Michael) "He didn't like it one bit. I asked Senzai if he wanted to come over, but he went over Gohan's. I'm going to tell on him, especially if he's not taking me serious."

Trenet took the Taquitos out of the microwave, put a few on a plate, and handed it to his brother.

(Trenet) "You don't understand what love is little bro."

(Mike) "Yeah I do, I loved Rebecca."

Trenet motioned him on the couch, and he sat next to him.

(Trenet) "Yeah you did, and your going to say that you love Senzai now."

(Mike) "Yeah, I do. I understand the meaning of love, and he thinks he can go around cheating on me."

(Trenet) "He wasn't supposed to love you. We paid you to let him have sex with you."

(Mike) "I know that, but your supposed to love someone when your making love to them."

(Trenet) "I guess I need to explain love to you little buddy."

(Mike) "Whatever, but I better be getting something out of this. I don't need to be wasting my time on something that I know already."

(Trenet) "First, you start off with a boyfriend or girlfriend. You take them on several dates until you think that you can't spend your life without them. You then marry them, and when you fill like you want to express your love physically, then you have sex with them."

(Mike) "I know about that, so tell me something I don't know."

(Trenet) "You don't get the concept of prostitution."

Trenet held his brother by the hand, and looked into his eyes.

(Trenet) "Prostitution is when you have sex with someone, but don't have a romantic relationship with them."

(Mike) "I really liked how his penis felt in my butt. I really liked it when he came in me too, that was the best part."

(Trenet) "Love is when you have a romantic relationship, but prostitution is when you just have sex without any real feelings for the person."

(Mike) "Your saying that Senzai didn't have any real feelings for me."

(Trenet) "Yeah, that's why we paid you to do it."

(Mike) "You paid me $50 to let that big muscular man get inside my booty."

(Trenet) "Yep, that way both of you are getting something out of it."

(Mike) "He was magnificent though, and I loved him. That's why I made him dinner, and then had we had sex. I got my butt tapped by a good dick, and $50."

(Trenet) "Are you still going pursue him?"

(Mike) "Yep, and I won't give up until I have his dick in my butt again."

Trenet went into his room, and left him on the couch.

(Author to Readers)

If you didn't like the way I wrote the dialogue in this story, then go to my profile page, and vote on the best choice.

Please vote, please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not forget to vote on the poll on my profile page. If you think my dialogue style is confusing, then vote to change it. The poll is open until Feb. 25, so vote ASAP.

Chapter 7:

Wedding Plans

Senzai and Gohan just came home from school, and are up in Gohan's room. Goku and Chi-Chi are in their room talking.

(Chi-Chi) "As soon as they come in they go straight to the room. What do you think they're doing?"

"Well, uhh," Goku was confused, and he began to scratch his head.

(Chi-Chi) "My baby boy isn't a boy anymore. Senzai is up there making love to him, and we can't do anything about it."

(Goku) "You should know that our family is famous for our bubble butts. Gohan's butt is real thick, and you can't blame him for having sex with him everyday."

(Chi-Chi) "I'm going up there, and stopping them."

(Goku) "Leave them alone, they're enjoying eachother. If the Ox King knew that I was having sex with you, then I'm sure he wouldn't barge in like your planning to do."

However, Chi-Chi was already walking up the stairs. She pushed open the door, and saw Senzai and Gohan, still in his teen form, sitting on the bed.

(Chi-Chi) "Hey, uh, what are you doing?"

(Gohan) "Nothing, why?"

Chi-Chi didn't answer, and Gohan said "Mom, we want to get married."

She screamed, and fell on the ground. Goku was smiling, and Senzai and Gohan were sitting there blank faced.

(Senzai) "Your shocked? After everything we've been through, and your shocked that we want to marry."

(Goku) "I'm not, but your mother is."

Chi-Chi stood up, and said "I'll call the priest, but are you sure you both want to do this?"

Both boys stared at eachother, and said "Yes."

The parents walked out of the room, and Gohan stared at Senzai.

(Gohan) "I'm excited, but I'm also scared for you. Mike is going to tell on you ya know."

(Senzai) "I don't let that affect the way I feel about you. If he thinks he can stop us, then he must have a brain problem."

It is now Thursday, and Senzai hasn't heard, seen, or talked about Michael, but he didn't forget either.

Senzai opens the door to Gohan's house, and saw a tall Black man with an Afro, and he was wearing a Black suit.

"Hello there, you must be Senzai," said the man.

(Senzai) "Yep, that's who I am."

The man offered his hand, and said "I'm Father Johnson, and I'm planning you and Gohan's wedding."

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Gohan came into the living room.

(Goku) "Hey Senzai, you all ready to plan your wedding."

Senzai felt a chill go up his spine, and then he glanced at Gohan.

(Senzai) "Yep, I sure am."

Father Johnson pulled out a machine, and began typing.

(Senzai) "What is that contraption?"

(Johnson) "It's a Packmate. If you weren't able to tell, I'm blind. This machine is like a note taker, and I'm going to use this to plan your wedding."

Gohan cheerfuly said "Okay," and Johnson sat down on the couch. Senzai sat next to Gohan on the couch in front of Father Johnson. Chi-Chi and Goku obviously didn't want to miss out on this, so they just stood.

(Johnson) "Now before we get started I just want to know who, and how is this going to be paid for."

(Chi-Chi) "We are paying for the wedding. Costs aren't anything, because we want this to be special for our baby boy."

(Johnson) "What would you guys like to eat at the wedding?"

(Goku) "Everything."

(Senzai) "Maybe some BBQ would be good."

He looked over to Gohan for his approval, and he nodded yes.

The rest of the night was used to plan the wedding, and now Johnson is picking up his briefcase.

(Johnson) "The wedding will be in two weeks, so try to get the invitations out, but if you need another week just let me kno."

(Gohan) "Okay, thanks Mr. Johnson."

Johnson opened up his cane, and left the house.

(Gohan) "So, you think your gonna have your vows written in two weeks?"

(Senzai) "I sure am, and I won't have trouble writing them, because the words will spill onto the paper."

Gohan walked up to his room, and Senzai grabbed his coat.

(Chi-Chi) "You can stay here with Gohan tonight. I think since you two are going to be wed in two weeks, you don't need to go home anymore."

(Senzai) "I would love to stay with your boy, but I don't want to bust another nut until our wedding night. I only had sex with him twice, and I want to keep it that way."

Senzai left the house, and headed home.

(Author to Readers)

I just wanted to let my readers kno that the first vote has been made, and the text style is winning. If you would like the other style, then vote now. You have until Feb. 25, so vote ASAP.

Also, if you have missed one of the Senzai books, then don't fret, go to the search and type "Senzai Series," and you will find all three stories. I will be renaming the stories, so they will be easier to find.

Please vote, review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Wedding

The 2 weeks have passed, and it is the day of Senzai and Gohan's wedding. The church wasn't very packed with guests, because the only guests were the Z-Fighters, the Ox-King, Kaz, Shagoya, Trenet, and teachers who helped during Senzai's trial.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, as Senzai walks into the church. Everyone who was invited showed up on time, and Senzai was first approached by Krillin and Yanncha.

(Krillin) "So, you're deciding to marry Gohan. I'm not that surprised that you two decided to settle down."

(Yanncha) "Have you guys thought about college yet? Marriage is a tough thing, and we don't want you going through all the pain to early."

(Senzai) "I'm one hundred percent sure about this. Gohan and I already thought it over, and we both know that this is the right thing to do."

(Krillin) "I'll be honest, I don't agree with you guys's decision, but I'll support you both. That's what friends are for."

(Senzai) "It won't be like any other quick wedding. We realy love each other, and this wedding will last a life time. We are the next Romeo and Juliet, not the next Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez."

Krillin and Yanncha laughed, and then Trenet approached the group.

(Trenet) "It's someone's big day, how do you feel?"

(Senzai) "I feel great."

Senzai looked over to Krillin and Yanncha, and said "Hey guys nothing personal, but could we get some privacy?"

They walked away, and Senzai was alone with Trenet.

(Senzai) "How is your brother doing?"

(Trenet) "I explained love and prostitution to him, but he is still determined to get with you. I didn't bring him with me, so you have nothing to worry about."

Senzai had a sigh of releaf, and he waited for the cerimoney to start.

Meanwhile, outside the church, Father Johnson is talking with Tien.

(Tien) "How long have you been doing this?"

(Johnson) "Not long, I wanted to become a musician, but I thought it would be an easy trip up to heaven if I did this."

(Tien) "I'm not sure about this, so I'm going to ask you."

Father Johnson made a half-fist around his mouth, and said "Alright," and a sounded like he was talking through a microphone.

Tien chuckled, and asked "What is your take on gay marriage?"

Johnson hesitated, but said "I heard some wild rumors that if your gay, then your going to hell. I never had a bible in brail, so I don't know for sure. I think that if your gay, but you are a good hearted person, then your goin to heaven. If your gay, and you have an evil heart-" he made the half-fist around his mouth again, and said "Then yo ass goin to Heeeeell."

Tien started laughing extremely hard, and Johnson laughed with him.

Johnson got serious again, and said "I honestly think that if you're a good hearted person, bbeing gay shouldn't stop you from getting into heaven. I take gay weddings to establish respect for them, and stop discrimination against gays, and I will be respected for sticking up for what I believe in."

It was about a good 30 minute wait, but Father Johnson walked up to the podium.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. We gathered here today to celebrate Senzai and Gohan's love for each other, and let's take all day, because I get paid by the hour."

The crowd laughed, and Johnson cleared his throat to get their attention.

"This is my first wedding, so I don't know how to do them that well, but let's give it a shot."

Senzai walked down the isle with Gohan around his arm, and the flower girl, Chi-Chi's younger sister, and ring barer, Goten, walked down the isle and took their places.

"Today we are here to join these two in holy matrimony, and let's hope this ain't another one of them weddings that didn't take a lot of thought, and it will end up in a divorce in about a year."

Everyone was silent.

"I don't expect that from these two though. These two have written their own vows, and are prepared to say them."

(Gohan) "Senzai, I remember the day I met you, and the first moment I saw you. I was picking up some spices for my Mom, and you were practicing Martial Arts. You protected me from a criminal, and you showed me on several occasions that you realy care for me. That's why I'll always love you, and nothing will ever change that."

(Senzai) "I remember when your father asked for me to protect you, and when he told me what was happening I felt scared. I didn't feel scared for me, but I felt scared for you. That is when I knew I loved you, and when the trial came I felt that it was the right time to purpose to you. You kno that I would do anything for you, and that was proven when I spent months in prison just for having a relationship for you."

(Johnson) "By law, I must read the Senzai's Law passage before marrying these two."

Johnson pulled out a paper, and started moving his hands on it.

"Senzai's Law allows an adult to marry a minor, but they must be three or four years apart, and must have concent of the parents. Chi-Chi and Goku, do you approve of Senzai marrying Gohan."

They both say "Yes," and Johnson folds the paper, and neatly puts it into his briefcase.

(Johnson) "Gohan do you take Senzai to be your partner in life through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death or divorce do you apart?"

A few people in the audience giggled.

(Gohan) "I do."

Gohan slid the ring on Senzai's finger.

(Johnson) "Senzai the same goes for you."

(Senzai) "I do."

(Johnson) "If anyone has a disagreement with this marriage, then I urge you to speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A voice was yelling "Excuse me, I have something to say."

(Johnson) "Feel free to come down the isle and take the microphone."

Senzai's eyes traced the seating area, but had no idea where the voice was coming from. He then heard Gohan gasp, and he turned his head to the isle, which Michael was walking down.

(Author to Readers)

Senzai and Gohan are not fully married yet, and Michael is walking down to release his peace. Do you think he is going to tell everyone about him and Senzai?

I'm trying to portray Father Johnson as a comedian, so if you want to see more of Mr. Johnson there is poll on my profile page asking "Should Father Johnson have a bigger part in Senzai's stories?" If you want to read more about Father Johnson, then vote Yes.

Please Vote, Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The Decision

Michael took the microphone from Father Johnson's hand, and stared at Senzai.

"I don't think these two should be married, because of their age limits. Even though Senzai's Law is being enforced, I think that a man and a minor shouldn't get married, because the minor doesn't know what they want."

Mike gave the microphone back to Father Johnson, and walked out of the church.

(Johnson) "Is that all."

No one spoke, and Father Johnson said "Speak now, or forever hold your peace. Michael aired his troubles, and you should too."

Still no one replied, and the Father said "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss."

Senzai grabbed Gohan, and passionately sucked his face. People were cheering, cameras were flashing, but Mike was crying.

Gohan was being leaned against the wall, as Senzai wasn't letting him breath. The audience of their friends and family loved the display of passion, and everyone was videotaping and taking pictures to remember this passionate moment.

On his way out, Father Johnson was getting hugs and kisses from Gohan's family. Goku came up to him, and said "Thanks for doing my son's wedding, we really appreciate it."

(Johnson) "It was nothing, I'm glad I did it. I think they're going to last forever, and nothing will break them apart."

(Goku) "I'm sure they will too."

Senzai was getting back into the limo, with Michael, and is going to the reception hall, but Gohan was still at the church talking with his family.

(Senzai) "What did you think of the wedding?"

(Michael) "You know what I thought. I don't understand why you'd marry him when so much is at stake. You made a stupid decision if you ask me."

(Senzai) "I love Gohan with all my heart, and nothing will stop my love for him."

(Driver) "I don't mean to get into anyone's business, but Michael if right. You shouldn't marry a minor, but you are right for sticking with him, and not listening to any criticism."

Mike got real close to Senzai, and whispered "You know what happens next?"

(Senzai) "Yeah, I go to the reception, eat, and dance with my lover. You're staying with your brother."

(Michael) "I'll stay with him, but I'm telling my parents what we did."

[Senzai) "I love my Gohan, and I'll once again stand trial to be with him."

(Michael) "It might be the last trial you have to stand, because you'll be in jail for the rest of your life."

Senzai kept quiet as they sped down the highway. Mike kept staring at him the whole ride.

It was an hour ride to the reception hall, and Senzai and Mike were the first to arrive. Mike shut the door, and they both are alone.

(Mike) "We're alone for at least 30 minutes. What do you wana do?"

(Senzai) "I'm going to wait for my wife."

(Mike) "Your wife, why isn't he the husband?"

(Senzai) "I have the man's position during sex, and he is the woman. I'm the husband, and he's the wife."

(Mike) "I see, that's what we would've been like if we used Senzai's Law."

(Senzai) "At the wedding, why didn't you bring out the truth? Why didn't you tell everyone that we had sex?"

(Mike) "I was being nice, so you can thank me with one more time in my ass. I won't tell on you if and only if we have one more sex session."

(Senzai) "I'm with Gohan now, and I can't find time to have sex with you."

(Mike) "We have a good 30 minutes, so what do you want to do."

(Senzai) "No, I can care less about what you tell your parents. Convincing Gohan to be with me again was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, and I'm not messing it up."

(Mike) "Well, I guess I have to tell my parents."

Michael opened the door, but looked back at Senzai "I'm just asking for one more time, not a relationship."

Senzai yelled "The answer is still no," and Michael slammed the door.

(Author to Readers)

Senzai has made his decision, and I proves to be a bad one.

The poll for Father Johnson to have a bigger part in this story is on my page until March 20, 2013, so vote "Yes" if you want Father Johnson to have a bigger part in the story.

Please Vote, Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. LaoddFacebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	10. Chapter 10

POLL ANNOUNCEMENT:

There is a poll on my profile page which asks "Would you like Father Johnson to have a bigger role in the story?" Vote yes or no.

Chapter 10:

The Reception

Senzai is sitting on the bench, and he hears the door open. He saw Gohan walk through the door with his mother, and a crowd of people behind him.

A few minutes passed, and everyone has arrived. Senzai sits with Gohan at the table, and Father Johnson places a certificate in front of them.

(Johnson) "I picked up you guys's wedding certificate, and once you sign this then you'll be man and man."

They both sign there names, and make it official. Father Johnson takes the certificate, and says "Ladies and gentlemen it is official, Senzai and Gohan are now legaly married."

Everyone cheered, and the two stared at each other.

(Gohan) "What happened with Michael?"

(Senzai) "He wanted to have sex one more time."

(Gohan) "We're married now, so you have to tell me the truth. You were here with him for a while, so did you do it?"

(Senzai) "I wanted to because there was a lot at stake, but I didn't."

Gohan looked at Senzai and asked "Why?"

(Senzai) "I love you, and I didn't want to ruin the wonderful marriage we'll have."

Gohan started tearing up, and he said "The kid in me wants you really badly."

(Senzai) "I'm not in the mood for sex right now, but we can plan our honeymoon."

Senzai's eyes slide through the crowd, and he asks "Where did Trenet go?"

(Gohan) "He was in the second Limo with me."

At Michael's house, Trenet walks through the door, and saw his little brother being squeezed tight by his mother. They were both crying, then he knew what happened. His mother stood up, and slapped him super hard.

(Trenet) "What was that for?"

(Mother) "You left your brother in the house, and he was raped."

(Trenet) "Do you know who did it?"

(Mother) "It was one of your asshole friends, Senzai. The police are headed to that bastards reception, and taking him to jail."

Back at the hall, Senzai is dancing with Gohan, and Gohan's parents are watching them.

(Chi-Chi) "Look at them, they look so good together."

(Goku) "Yeah, a lot better than we did at our wedding dances."

There was a loud bang, and police ran into the hall, and tackled Senzai down.

A cop wraped his hands in cuffs, and said "Senzai, your under arrest for sex with a minnor."

Father Johnson yelled "What! Sex with what minnor? Senzai was with us all day."

(Cop) "This was a few weeks back. Jerimiah Johnson, you just married an innocent minnor to a child molester."

Father Johnson slammed his fist into the wall, and shut the sliding door on his afro. Gohan fell to his knees, and began to cry.

Everyone was shocked at what happened, and they all stared in silence as Senzai was thrown into the Police Car, and driven away.

(Author to Readers)

Mike has told on Senzai, and he is now in jail. Senzai and Gohan are now married, but with Senzai going away for a long time, will Gohan find a new love.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Jail Time

It was a dark Sunday morning, and Senzai is in the Breakfast line. He felt a tap on his back, and he turned around to see Jenety.

(Jenety) "Your back here again?"

(Senzai) "Yeah, I forgot what you're in for."

(Jenety) "I got out, but I'm here for domestic violence. My wife pissed me the hell off, and I couldn't deal with it anymore."

(Senzai) "I have a trial in a few days, but since I know I'm wrong I'm not having any lawyers. I'm going up to the stand, and confessing."

(Jenety) "Yeah, it's not that easy to lie about child molestation, or prostitution. I can lie like a motherfucker, but that's something you have to master."

(Senzai) "I don't lie because when I'm in a serious situation I want people to believe me. I feel bad for what I did to that kid, and I think I should die."

(Jenety) "Are you saying that if they punished you with death, you'd take that punishment."

(Senzai) "I'd take that punishment like a man Jenety. I shouldn't be alive right now, and I'm upset that I am."

(Jenety) "Come on man, it'll be alright. I did plenty of things that were horrible, but I'm not giving up. I think that I'll change someday, and I'm changing little by little."

(Senzai) "I fought for Senzai's Law to keep my and Gohan's relationship, but I stab him in the back for a child's ass. I feel horrible for what I done, and I'll do whatever it takes to make things right."

Jenety kept quiet, and so did Senzai. After receiving was maggot infested eggs, Senzai went to the workout room. He spent an hour lifting, and he met a new friend named Tono Amberato.

(Tono) "Yo big guy, how ya doin? My name's Tono."

Tono was a White boy, like Senzai, he had a Southern accent, and a shaved head.

(Senzai) "Sup Tono, my name is Senzai."

(Tono) "I heard about ya Senzai. You were that 18 year old who was fightin to keep your relationship with that spiky hair boy."

(Senzai) "Yep, that's me. I'm here for prostitution with a 12 year old boy."

(Tono) "Woh man, I thought you were marrying the spiky hair boy."

(Senzai) "I was going to, but I told him that I like little kids. I don't though, I love him with the bottom of my heart."

(Tono) "I'm in here for the same thing. I had a hot little 5 year old White boy."

Senzai immediately felt uncomfortable, and he started thinking about the innocent 5 year old.

(Tono) "It was a dark rainy night, and my son wrapped his legs around me. My wife left me, so I was feeling super horny. I pulled his pants down, and I slammed so hard into his little worm booty hole."

Senzai yelled "That's en," and he put his weights up.

(Tono) "I'm trying to have a conversation man. I don't know what your complainin about, because you did the same thing too, so don't be walkin round here like yo shit don't stink, nigga."

(Senzai) "I did it to a pre-teen, but you did it to a baby. He was 5 years old, and knew nothing about sex. I screwed a 12 year old, but he knew what was happening. He knew that it was prostitution, and I feel bad for what I done. Can you say the same, Tono?"

(Tono) "Hell nah, I feel good about what I did, and when I get out I'm going to do it again."

Senzai stared at him, and said "Burn in hell you demon," and walked away.

After lifting weights, Senzai received a phone call from Gohan.

(Gohan) "How's it going?"

(Senzai) "Not bad, but I found another man who had sex with a child. The boy was 5 years old, but he still did it."

(Gohan) "I know you didn't mean to do it, but everyone is upset with you."

(Senzai) "I'm sure they are, and I'm upset with myself. I understand if you've changed your mind about my marriage, but I want you to know that I'll always love you."

(Gohan) "I know you feel bad for what you did, and I'm not changing my mind. Mike knew that it was child prostitution, and he is black mailing you. I gotta go, my Mom is calling."

(Senzai) "I'm sorry, and I love you."

Senzai heard the phone hang up, but Gohan didn't say that he loved him. He then hung the phone on the receiver, and began to tear. This was the first time Gohan hung up without saying he loved him, and Senzai knew that Gohan just didn't forget. It was a sign of something serious, perhaps a sign that they weren't meant to be.

(Author to Readers)

Senzai realizes his mistake, and is going to accept any punishment that he has coming to him. However, Gohan seems fed up with Senzai's mistakes, and they might not last as long as Father Johnson thinks.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Gohan's Single Life

It has been a month since Senzai went to jail, and Gohan has been lonely ever since. He starts his day as he does everyday, but without Senzai.

He sat up in his bed, and looked at his calendar. He got up, and headed downstairs.

"Hey son, how's it goin?" asked a cheerful Goku.

"Senzai's trial is today." says Gohan.

Chi-Chi sits down, and says "We never asked you, how do you feel about Senzai?"

"I knew what he did with the boy, and the boy was our friend's brother."

"Do you want to go to the trial, they said they'll allow you to watch because your his spouse." Chi-Chi said.

"No, I talked to him, and he said he'll tell the truth."

Gohan tossed his plate in the sink, and got ready for school. He walked out the door, and flew to school.

He went to the cafeteria, and ate a second breakfast. Shagoya approached him for the first time since Senzai's arrest.

He sits down across from Gohan, and said "Hey Gohan, how you doing?"

"Not bad, but I could be better." he replied.

"I heard that today is Senzai's trial. Are you going?"

"No, I already know the outcome. I haven't spoken to him in a few days."

"Why not? You still love him don't you?"

"Honestly, no. He's made a lot of so called mistakes, and I've had enough of it. If he loved me like he claimed, then he wouldn't have slept with that 12 year old."

"Are you still married to him?" Shagoya asked

"Yeah, but I'm open to anything. When he's in jail I'm single no matter what the papers say."

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Shagoya asked while holding Gohan's hand.

Gohan smiled "I said I'm open to anything, so I guess a date wouldn't hurt."

Shagoya smiled, and said "Great, let's meet here at 7."

The bell rang, and Gohan accepted his offer.

The day quickly went by, and school was over. Gohan walked over to Trenet's house, and Trenet opened the door.

"Hey Gohan, it's been a while since we talked."

"Hi Trenet, what's up."

"I'm failing a few classes, but other than that it's going great. Wanna come in."

Gohan came in, and sat on the leather couch in the living room.

"Where's Michael at?"

Trenet opens a TV table, and sets it in between them. He put a pizza in front of them, and a soda on each side.

"I'm not that hungry, but I'll still have some." says Gohan.

"Are you okay, you always want to eat." asks Trenet.

"I'm fine, but where's Michael?"

"He's coming through the door right now."

Michael came through the door, and saw Gohan and Trenet on the couch. Michael poked his nose at Gohan, and said "How does it feel, not having something someone to love."

"I do have someone, and his name is Senzai."

"Yeah I know, but he's in jail thanks to me." Michael said while smiling.

Gohan starts to cry "You're a devil, you sabotaged our marriage. I loved Senzai, and he loved me. I know what he did was wrong, but please tell a lie to get him out."

Gohan got on his knees, and asked "Please Michael?"

"No, I don't care about Senzai anymore. I hate that trash, and you shouldn't have married a failure like him."

Gohan slowly stood up, and screamed to the top of his lungs. A strong gust of wind smashed Michael against the wall, and rearranged the living room.

Trenet was holding on to a chair to keep his balance, but Gohan was so angry that the wind got stronger, and Trenet fell down and smacked his head on the hardwood floor.

The wind was so strong that the door slammed shut on Michael's hand. Gohan grabbed Michael, and launched him towards his brother who was still on the floor.

They both lifted their heads, and Trenet said "Did Gohan have blonde hair."

Michael didn't respond, but Gohan said "No, it's just my Super Saiyan 2 form. When I get mad, sometimes this happens."

Gohan kicked Michael in the head, and knocked him unconscious.

"Tell your brother, when he wakes up, I better hear a different side of his story." said an angry Gohan while he turned back to normal.

Gohan helped Trenet clean up, and he walked back to the school for his date.

(Author to Readers)

Gohan has shown his love for Senzai by turning into a Super Saiyan 2, and threaten the brothers. However, he also has a date with one of Senzai's friends, so who knows what he's thinking.

This chapter may be over, but you will read every detail about the date in chapter 14, and Senzai's trial is in chapter 13, but it won't be as long as the one in High-School.

If you have any question please don't hesitate to PM, or review me, and I'll get back to you quickly.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Senzai's Trial

It is Friday morning, and Senzai is in his cell with Jenety.

"Your trial is today man, you feel lucky?" asks Jenety.

"No, but it doesn't matter anyway. Gohan doesn't love me anymore, he hasn't called me since I came here."

"You're a fucking emo man. The kid may not love you, but he's just a kid, 15-years old at that. He's just a boy who thinks that someone being called gay is funny."

"He may be a teenager, but I still love him."

Senzai sat down on the bed, and covered his face with his hands.

"I might not have experienced true love, but I know it ain't like this man. You on the bed cryin like a little bitch, when you suppose to be focusing on your trial to get the hell out of here, and get your little boyfriend."

"Leave me alone Jenety, you don't know what it's like to hurt someone you loved."

"Your right, I don't. If you really loved him, then you wouldn't've fucked that little boy."

Senzai stands up, and angrily says "Shut up Jenety, I'm aware of that."

He sits back down, and Jenety turns his attention away from him.

It was noon, and the guard sends Senzai to his trial.

Senzai confidently walks into the courtroom, and looks around. There was no sign of Gohan, and then his heart sunk.

The judge sat down at his desk, and Senzai sat down at the defendants table.

"Senzai, the defendant, is accused of raping 12-year old Michael Teriando. Our judge for this case is Judge Sokiamy."

"Thank you, Senzai, as the accused you are given the right to go first."

"Thank you Judge Sokiamy." said Senzai as he bowed his head in respect.

"Please tell me your side of the story?"

"I was currently having relationship problems with my now husband Gohan, so my friend, Trenet, convinced his brother to have sex with me for some money."

"Did you have sex with Michael?" asks the judge.

Senzai hesitated, but replied "Yes."

"Thank you, now Michael it's your turn."

"It was 6 PM, and I had left the window open for some fresh air."

Michael started to cry, but he still continued "I was in the kitchen washing the dishes, and I turned around, and and.,,,,"

Tears were now streaming from Michael's eyes, but he refused to stop speaking "I noticed Senzai had climbed through the window, and he tackled me down, and pulled my pants off, then my underwear, and he stuck his private in my butt. It hurt really bad."

Senzai raised his hand, and said "This is all false your honor, I would never hurt a child."

Michael pointed to Senzai, and said "Then he squirted something in me."

The judge yelled "That's en, both of you have told your sides of the story, and now it's time for the questions."

"Michael, how did you know it was Senzai, and not someone else?"

"Senzai was my brother's friend, and he came over all the time."

"Senzai, please explain why would this child would lie about rape, and why would his own brother allow you to have sex with his younger brother?"

"Trenet was trying to help me relieve myself, and Michael is lying about rape because he is trying to get back at me for marrying Gohan."

"You were once accused of Statutory Rape, which means you had sex with a minor?"

"Yes, but I didn't force him to do it."

"Would you lie to get out of jail to be with your lover?"

"I'd do anything to be with Gohan, but I'm not lying. The story that I told you is true."

"Since I see no way that a brother would let his younger brother have sex with his friend for a few dollars, you are guilty of rape. You will be in prison for 2 years, but will offered conjugal visits."

Senzai looked around the courtroom, and still saw no sign of Gohan.

"I consider this a victory, thank you Judge Sokiamy."

Senzai exited the courtroom, and went back to his cell.

It is now 6 at night, and Senzai decided to call Gohan.

"Hello Chi-Chi, is Gohan there?"

"No, he just left a few minutes ago. He said he was going out with his friend Shagoya."

"Has he mentioned me at all?"

"No, we asked him how he felt, but he only said that he wasn't going to the trial. I'm sure he misses you."

"Can you tell him that I got 2 years, but I have conjugal visits, so I'm going to try to set one up for his birthday."

"Sure, and if it matters, I think it was very strong of you to tell the truth."

"Thanks Chi-Chi, but I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

He slammed the phone on the hook, and screamed "Shagoya you bastard?"

(Author to Readers)

Senzai is granted conjugal visits, and he has 2 years left. Gohan's date with Shagoya is in chapter 14, so you get to see how Gohan is feeling.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Gohan Dates Shagoya

It is 7 P.M. and Gohan meets Shagoya outside of Jetson High.

"Hi Shagoya, where we goin?"

"I thought we could go to this Italian restaurant that just opened up."

Gohan followed Shagoya, and thought "Senzai, I'm sorry."

Shagoya thought "Man this was brilliant, I just moved in on Senzai's little boy. That ass is gonna feel so good."

"Oh, sounds good. I feel bad about Senzai, and you should too."

"Gohan, you shouldn't be so worried. It's just dinner, and Senzai won't know a thing."

Gohan didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he continued following Shagoya.

It was a 10-minute walk, and they arrive to a fancy looking restaurant.

Gohan sat across from Shagoya, and he picked up the menu, off of the red table cloth.

"They have good Lasgnia here, so you should get that. I however, am going to try something new."

The waiter came over to the two, and asks what they want. He takes there orders, and Shagoya tries to start a conversation with Gohan.

"Gohan, you seem a bit off tonight. Is there something troubling you?"

"You know what's troubling me." Gohan angrily says.

"I'm sorry, but can I help you with it?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do. I went over to Trenet's earlier, and Michael was there."

The waiter puts there plates in front of them, and Shagoya continues the conversation.

"So, what happened?"

"He was gloating about his victory in court, so I guess Senzai got some serious time."

Shagoya's stomach filled with butterflies, and he thought "Yes, Senzai is done for. I'm sorry Senzai, but you shouldn't have screwed little Michael."

"So, what are you thinking? I mean, what's next in you guys' relationship?"

"The crumbling's next. I had enough of his mistakes, and it's over between us."

"Wow, I can't believe it. You guys went through a lot, and you're giving up now?"

"I don't know, I really need some time to think about it."

"Well, I'm always here for you Gohan."

"Thanks, but I'm really worried for Senzai. After school, I went to Trenet's house. He told me what happened in court, and I attacked him."

"You hit Michael?"

"Yeah, and I think they called the cops."

"I assure you that they didn't. I talked to Trenet around 5, and he didn't mention anything about you."

They continued to talk about life's situations, and there families. It was about 9 P.M. and they are sitting on the side of a river.

It was a dark night, and street lights were beaming on them.

"This is it Gohan, Westen Lake. What do ya think?"

"It's pretty nice Shagoya. I'm surprised that Senzai never took me here."

Shagoya sat next to Gohan, and put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

He looked Gohan in his beautiful eyes, and said "I love you."

Gohan just stared at him, and didn't respond.

Shagoya continued "I know what I'm doing is wrong, but my heart is telling me to break the friend code, and ask a question."

Gohan still didn't respond, and his face was frozen, it showed no emotion.

"Senzai is gone for a long time, but I'm here. Gohan, will you be my boyfriend?"

Gohan still didn't talk, and his face stayed the same.

Shagoya said "I'm sorry for doing this," and he pushed Gohan down to the ground, and sucked his face.

Gohan held Shagoya in his arms, and didn't let go.

Shagoya sits on his knees, and Gohan still has his hands on Shagoya's shoulders.

Gohan's voice was a high pitched girly one as he said "Yes Shagoya, I'll be with you, even when Senzai gets out."

Shagoya stands up, and offers his hand to help him up.

"I'm asking for to much if I ask you this question."

Gohan puts his hand on Shagoya's shoulder, and says "Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

Shagoya takes a deep breath, and asks "Can we have sex?"

Gohan lets go of his shoulder, and says "No, not tonight, but soon. I've got to go home."

Gohan walked away, and Shagoya smiled ear to ear.

It was 10 P.M. when Gohan walked through the door, and Chi-Chi was sitting on the couch.

"Well well well, look who comes in after a long date with his friend." says Chi-Chi.

Gohan sat next to his mom, and gave her a big hug.

"Mom, I kissed Shagoya, and I said I'll be his boyfriend."

"I can't help you with that, but if you want my advice, Senzai really loves you, but Shagoya only wants sex. You're 15-years old, and this time of your life is the hardest. Everyone is looking at you for a good time, but Senzai loves you for whom you are."

Gohan's voice got quiet, and tears came to his eyes.

"How do you know?"

"When Senzai was in court for the Statutory Rape, he said he'll do anything for you. He told the truth, and he proposed to you in front of people."

"Yeah, he did, but Shagoya just gave me a romantic night, and we kissed at a beautiful lake. Senzai only walks me home, and has sex with me after school sometimes."

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around him, and sighs.

"Gohan, I can't tell you exactly what to do, but think about it, and go with your heart. By the way, Senzai got 2 years with conjugal visits, and he said he's gonna try to be with you for your birthday."

Gohan pushed Chi-Chi away, and walked upstairs to his room. He takes off his clothes, and cries himself to sleep.

(Author to Readers)

Gohan realizes that he has made a huge mistake, and doesn't know what to do. Senzai speculates Shagoya's betrayal, and he needs to win his lover back.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Saving The Relationship

It was Saturday afternoon, and Gohan woke up from a long sleep. He put on his purple fighting uniform, and joined his Dad in the back.

"Hey Dad, whatcha doin?" said Gohan

"Hey Gohan, I'm just meditating."

Goku turns towards him, and stares at him for a while.

"Gohan, your mother told me what was going one last night."

"Oh, she did? I know I shouldn't have did it, but I just can't take Senzai's mistakes anymore."

"I know it's hard for you son, but Senzai is doing everything he can to get out. He got two years with conjugal visits, so it won't be a long wait."

Gohan sighed, and sat on the grass. Goku sat beside him, and continued speaking "Besides, I made a lot of mistakes with your mother, and she stuck with me through everything."

"I don't think I'm as good as mom, but I'm trying as hard as I can."

"That's all Senzai asks of you."

Chi-Chi yelled Gohan's name, so he ran inside, and Chi-Chi handed him the phone.

"Hey Gohan, how are you doing?" asks Senzai.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm doing great, did Chi-Chi tell you the good news?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy that you told the truth. It takes a real man to admit what he did wrong."

"I already talked to the guards, and they scheduled our time together next month, on your birthday."

Gohan didn't respond, and Senzai asked "Do you still love me?"

Gohan slightly put the phone on the receiver, and flew over to Trenet's house. He knocked on the door, and Michael answered.

"What do you want?" asks Michael, in an angered tone.

"Is your brother here? I want to talk to him."

Gohan shoved Michael out of the way, and walked into the living room. Michael's parents were sitting on the couch, and Gohan asks "Is Trenet here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs." says Michael's Mom.

"You're Senzai's sweetheart aren't you?" asks his father.

"Yep, that's who I am."

"How old are you young man?" asks the mother.

"I'm 15, but going to turn 16 next month."

Both of Michael's parents frown as Gohan walks upstairs. Gohan waited at the top of the stairs to listen to what his parents had to say behind his back.

The father said "El chico no intelegente."

The mother laughed, and replied "Si."

Gohan didn't no much Spanish, but he could assume what they said. He knocked on Trenet's door, and he still heard them talking in Spanish.

Trenet opens the door, and Gohan sat on the bed. He shut the door, and sat down next to Gohan.

"What's on your mind?" asks Trenet.

"Senzai's on my mind. Do you think I should be with him."

"Honestly Gohan, no. He's 5 years older than you, and you should be with someone your age. If you love him, then you should be with him."

"I do, but Shagoya stole my heart from him. I think I love Shagoya, but I know I love Senzai."

"I think you just want sex, and Shagoya is easier to be with."

Gohan stood up, and yelled "Why am I even thinking about this? I know I love Senzai, but I want sex."

"Just be with Shagoya for a one night stand."

Gohan sat back down, and he said in a deep voice "Your brother, did he tell the truth yet."

"What, why did you change the subject?"

"I want Senzai to get out of jail sooner, so he'll tell the truth."

"Well, he didn't, and if you lay your hands on me or my brother again, then you'll be in jail with him."

"How are you going to let him lie like that?"

"Because, if he says I paid him to have sex with Senzai, then we'll all be in trouble.

"I'm gonna go home, but I'll be back later on or tomorrow. I have an idea that might get Senzai out."

Gohan walked out of the house, and flew away.

Meanwhile, Senzai is having a conversation with Jenety.

"So, what did Gohan say?"

"He hung up the phone. I think it's over."

(Author to Readers)

Senzai is certain that his relationship with Gohan is over, but Gohan knows that he loves Senzai. Gohan is coming up with an idea to get Senzai out of jail. What could it be?

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

Gohan and Shagoya

It was an hour after Gohan left Michael's house, and he's headed to Shagoya's house. He landed in the back, and stared around the yard. He whistled, and it wasn't long before Shagoya came out.

Shagoya wore blue jeans, and a white tank top. The sun is shinning off of his white skin, and his muscles were bulging out of his top.

"Hey Gohan, how's it goin?"

"Not bad, but about our relationship."

"What about it Gohan. If it's not working out, then I'll do whatever ow can to repair it."

"I don't love you like I love Senzai. I figured out a way to get Senzai out of jail, and I wanted you to know that it's over between us."

Shagoya stared into Gohan's dark colored eyes, and said "Gohan, I'll do anything for you. I want this relationship to last, so I'll do whatever it takes to be with you."

"I know you would, but I don't want to be with you anymore."

"It was just a one night thing huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for dinner, it was great. I wish there was a way that I could repay you."

Shagoya put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, and whispered "There is."

Gohan knew what Shagoya was trying to do, and he responded "But aren't your parents home."

"How do you feel about doing it in the back of my car?"

Gohan was turned on by Shagoya's urges, and his willingness to do whatever it took to get whatever he wanted.

"Yeah, let's do it."

Shagoya picked Gohan up, and carried him into the garage. He put Gohan in the back seat, and shut the door.

"Shagoya, you've been a good friend to me since Senzai's been in jail, and this may be wrong, but I don't care. I want to suck your fat juicy lips."

Gohan pulled Shagoya's head down, and his small teen lips were sucked up like a trash on a carpet by a vacuum.

The kiss was long and passionate, and Gohan says "Okay, pull my pants down."

Shagoya pulled his pants down, and yanked off his underwear. He felt on Gohan's bubble butt, and inserted his penis in a slow motion.

"You ready little guy. I'm going to drag this out as long as I can."

"I feel like a slut, but I need this."

Shagoya laid on top of him, and slowly pushed back and forth with his hips. Gohan laid still, as if he were dead. He didn't moan, and he didn't say how good Shagoya was.

Shagoya, however, was enjoying the teen's butt. Each time he pushed in, a drop of cum came from his penis.

"How does it feel Gohan?"

Gohan kicked backward, and knocked Shagoya off of him. He then stood up, and pulled his pants up.

"You're horrible! I was testing you to see if you'd have sex with me, and you failed. You're not a true friend of Senzai, you're trying to get closer to me."

"Gohan, you said you wanted it, and you knew I couldn't refuse."

"I did, but I realized what I was doing, and I had to stop myself. Even if you couldn't refuse, you still shd've at least told me what I could be doing to Senzai. I'm not even sure if he knows yet."

"He doesn't know, can I please finish?"

"No, I don't have anymore time for you. I have to go talk to Michael."

Gohan walked out of the garage, and flew into the sky. He landed in the yard, and entered through the back door.

Gohan knocked on Trenet's door, and he let him in. They sat on the bed, and Trenet called for Michael. They shut the door, and Gohan sat between the two brothers.

"What do you want Gohan? Why did you come over here again?" snaps Michael

"I want Senzai out of jail, and if you're serious about telling the truth about getting him out, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Michael, what do you want Gohan to do?" says Trenet.

"It's too late, but I want him to get Senzai to have sex with me again. He's in jail now, because he didn't do what I told him."

"If you can somehow get him out, then I'll let you do whatever you want with Senzai. Please, it's all I ask."

"No, how do I o that you two might screw me over. I wasn't born yesterday Gohan, I know what I'm doing."

"We have a conjugal visit set for my birthday, so if I can sneak you in somehow, then you can get more of his dick."

"Fine, that works for me. What about you Trenet?"

"I really don't approve of my brother having sex with a grown man, but if I paid for prostitution, then I guess this won't matter much."

"How will I get in? I'm sure that they won't let the victim in with the suspect."

"Your not a victim." said Gohan and Trenet.

"I'll wear a big coat, and you can sneak in with me in it." said Gohan.

Gohan got up, looked at his phone, and said "I gotta go." and exit the room.

"Well little brother, looks like you got what you wanted."

"It was just a matter of time until he gave in. I'm really gonna enjoy him."

(Author to Readers)

I noticed that my writing is getting a bit sloppy, but I'll make it better in chapter 17.

Please Review, give suggestions, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
